Episode 1028
Today we hear how the Del Conte's deal with their enemies, find out what kind of deposit Tong makes when he visits a bank, wonder why on EARTH Google ever even bought the slice of AOL it just dumped, and look forward to the Pre on Verizon -- but when? Stories Covered Verizon to offer Palm Pre in early 2010 Verizon changes tune on Wi-Fi Verizon customers can sign onto Boingo Sprint Nextel to buy Virgin Mobile USA Texting while driving more dangerous than you think iPhone OS 3.1 will usher in "augmented reality" apps Google abandons AOL investment Google Voice pulled from iPhone B of A to reverse policy and start closing branches -- online and mobile banking the reason Microsoft Uses Human Computing Game To Tune Bing Woman sued $50,000 for Tweet Follow-up on Yelp lawsuits Voicemail Rabbi the Linguist - Loves Microsoft Dwight the Keygrip - Interactivity with Digital Albums Emails Hey Buzz guys and gals, Just wanted to add in a "well actually" with regards to Molly peeing herself over District 9--the movie is actually based on the short film Alive in Joburg that was created by Neill Blomkamp (the same director of District 9.) The reason why Peter Jackson's name is attached to it is because one of the production studios involved is Wingnut Films (which is Peter Jackson's studio.) Molly--commence peeing yourself...because the Alive in Joburg short film is AWESOME! P.S. Spoiler Alert! If you go to Wikipedia to read up more on District 9, be careful because the synopsis gives away a little too much imo. Love the show! Philip ---- Hey BOL- Well may be a day late and pound short again.. but here is an interesting, if true, story. Excerpt: In a 2008 patent filing that recently came to light, Bill Gates and his friends presented a scheme for reducing the strength of hurricanes by cooling sea surface temperatures, using a fleet of ships that bring up cold water from the depths. Living with Hurricanes most of my life growing up in Florida- and most recently Ike which wrecked much of Galveston and took a good swing at Houston- where my wife was still living at the time- I'm pro any idea that could work! Cheers! Tom Merritt (the doppleganger) ---- Hello BOL, Just letting you know that Internode is Australia's true geek's ISP. They offer some of the best rates, have free unmetered game servers, don't count uploads in your bandwidth total (The major ISPs do), and have lots of free (i.e. unmetered) content like streaming media from ABC (The Australian ABC) and mirrors for linux distros. They also have some free wifi hotspots, which are still pretty rare in Australia. Anybody can use these hotspots. Internode also has a deal with TiVo and Blockbuster for unmetered download of streaming movies, which is pretty new for Australia. They very rarely advertise and gain customers mostly through word of mouth, they are always highly rated in user surveys. But most Australians have never heard of them. I wouldn't be surprised if more than half your Australian audience was using Internode because the type of people who would listen to Buzz Out Loud are Internode kind of people. Engaging in internet censorship is exactly the sort of thing that Internode would REFUSE to do. Showing the love. Matt (from Ipswich, Queensland, Australia). After The Credits